


Diplomacy

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Sam should have expected something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #20 "every time"

Really, Sam should have expected something like this.

It was only supposed to be a diplomatic mission— and a preliminary one at that— but she, of all people, should have remembered that 'diplomacy' and 'Jack O'Neill' were mutually exclusive concepts.

In Jack's defense, it had been the leader of the ruling council who had started the shouting match. And the swearing. But it had been Jack's subsequent action of hauling off and decking the man that had landed the general and all of SG-1 in jail for the night.

"Diplomacy, Jack," said Daniel, for the dozenth time, "does not usually involve punching people."

"And which SG-1 have you been part of?" his friend retorted. He threw his discarded tie at Daniel, but even balled up it was decidedly un-aerodynamic and only made it half-way across the cell.

"We have a meeting with the entire council tomorrow," the archaeologist continued. "So we can work this out, and you can tell them you're sorry. You _are_ sorry, aren't you?"

"Nope," said Jack.

"Why not?" asked Mitchell, only just remembering to tack on a 'sir'.

"And it's not like you've never been shouted at," added Vala, from where she lay with her head in Daniel's lap.

"Gee, thanks," Jack deadpanned.

"I am also surprised, O'Neill," said Teal'c. "Were you not emphatic that this negotiation succeed?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then what happened?" Daniel demanded.

Jack picked at the sleeve of his dress uniform jacket, carefully not looking at any of them, before he finally muttered, "He insulted Carter."

"What?" asked Sam, who was sitting on the floor beside him.

"The negotiations were going just peachy until Councilor Snuffy—"

"Snuphalan," corrected Daniel, annoyed, but Jack ignored him.

"—said that our proposal looked good, but he'd need our mining procedure explained by one of our real experts. I told him that Carter was the smartest person on our planet, so that makes her an expert on everything, and if he had half a brain, he'd listen to her—"

Blushing, Sam gave him a hard jab with her elbow, but Jack ignored her, too.

"—and we knew these guys were a little sexist, so I wasn't gonna hold it against him, but then he said... well... I only hit him because you weren't there, Carter. Go ahead and tell me I'm a hypocritical ass for trying to defend your honor, or something."

Jack closed his eyes, wincing slightly as though mentally preparing for her to yell at him.

Instead, she rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I know you didn't mean it like that, Jack."

Grinning, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll apologize," he told Daniel. "But only for punching him. Carter's our expert, and they're just going to have to deal with it."

Sam shook her head as the two men started arguing, automatically tuning them out as she settled against Jack's side.

Really, she should have expected it. With Jack, something like this happened every time.

THE END


End file.
